Behind the Lie
by ninjaprincess016
Summary: Kimiko Sousuke a 16 year girl who had a "perfect" life only that she fights for the Soul Society. One day she was taken away to fulfill Aizen's plans. During the time in Las Noches she will discover all the lies of the Soul Society and her family's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was 16 years old when I discovered the truth about my history and purpose. My name is Kimiko Sousuke. My name's meaning is ruling child but I didn't know the real reason why me father gave me that name. Ryo Watanabe is my father and his also the leader of the Organization XXX. Today is my sixteenth birthday. My father promised me that he was going to make it the best birthday party ever but he sends my boyfriend, Tadashi Yamamoto, number 8 in the organization, on a very important mission.

"Dad you said you were letting him stay on my birthday." I yelled to my father.

"I'm sorry but the Soul Society needed someone strong from the organization and he's the strongest I have." He said writing in some papers.

"Dad but you promised that he would join me in the party. You said he wasn't going to any missions." I reminded him.

"Look I'll try to make it up to you, okay?"

"Dad I have a question about my name."

"Tell me sweetie." He said and stopped writing on the papers.

"If your name is Watanabe why my name is Sousuke and not Watanabe? " I asked.

"I just wanted to put you your mother's last name that's all." He said. "Now go and get ready for the party."

"See ya', dad." I said but about to leave he stopped me.

"Don't get in any trouble."

"No promises!" I said and left the room. I went to the ball room where Gilbert Cifer and some of the organization were doing the design for the party. "Gil, how's it going?"

"It's going well for our little princess." Gil answered."So who's joining you?"

"Tadashi was supposed to join me but dad sends him on a mission and right now I don't know who can join me on the aisle" I replied.

"Well, go to your room now and you know how Taylor is when he gets cranky."

"Before I go, I have another question. Is Taylor a boy or a girl because every time I talk to someone they say he or she."

Gilbert gave me a smile."He's sex is unknown to man you can call Taylor either he or she." He said. "But go now and get ready."

"Just the hair and age and you could be my dad." I said and left the ball room. I went directly to my room and saw everything I was going to wear in the party on my bed and Taylor with a cranky face.

"Where were you?" Taylor said. "The party is about to start!"

"I'm taking a shower but before I leave to the bathroom one quick question"

"I have to do your hair and make up so hurry up now!"

"Are you a boy or a girl cause I can decided what you really are. I really, really, really need to know Taylor."

"GO NOW!" He shouted.

I went to the bathroom laughing my lungs out. It took me about an hour. I got a sport's shirt and short jeans so it would be easy for Taylor to put me the make up. I got out of the bathroom and saw my dress; it was completely black like I wanted.

"Wow for the first time you buy me something and it's not pink." I said closing my eyes so Tay put me the eye shadow and eyeliner.

"I know." Tay replied.

"I like the detail of the red rose on the dress."

"Yeah I had to put a little color on the dress" Tay said. "So who's joining you on the aisle tonight?"

"It was supposed to be Tadashi but dad sends him on a mission and now I couldn't stop him."

He gave me a big joker smile."Can I join you? I always wanted to join a girl while walking on the aisle."

"But didn't you join your sister on her sixteenth birthday?"

"No."

"And in her wedding?"

"Her father-in-law joined her. So please this is my only chance"

"Fine but please be manly for the first time and don't wear that much pink."

"Okay but I'm still wearing pink."

"I had to live with you pink hair, pink decorations and pink clothing that you gave me on every Christmas and birthdays for sixteen years don't wear that much pink!" I said and he finished doing the makeup and hair.

I asked him to leave so he could get ready and I could get dressed. So I as I put my dress on, the jewelry and the shoes I was worried about Tadashi even though he's one of the most powerful in the organization after me but I can't fight anymore for safety reasons.

The party started at eight o'clock. The only people that were invited were the people of the Organization XXX (of course the ones that were in the castle) my school friends, some friends of the Home of Souls and more. The party's design was a really cool Japanese theme and it looked very expensive but it didn't cost a thing because it was all in the "house" I live. We started walking through the aisle my friends went first then my best friend Gil and for last me and… Taylor. It lasted till 1:30am I was terribly tiered we all were. My school friends went to their homes, the captains of the Soul Society went back to their base and the organization to their dorms.

* * *

Dad went to his office and continued doing what he left so he could go to the party. He started to write and write. Later he received an unexpected visit.

"Lord Aizen sends me to pick her up. Now." A man said.

"Well I can see you haven't changed." My dad said. "By the way you look I can see you already turned into one of them Arrancar number 4."

"Yes I have but I'm not here to discuss about that. I'm here to pick her up."

"Just give me more time she doesn't know a thing I haven't told her yet."

He sighed. "Lord Aizen will give you 24 hour to say your goodbyes and pack her stuff." He said and left.

Unfortunately for dad Gil heard it all. "So what are you going to do?" Gilbert said. "You can't tell her at the moment it will be a stink bomb for her."

"I don't know Gilbert but I'm not worried about telling her I'm more worried on the way she's going to react."

* * *

It was eight o'clock in the morning. I was still asleep with all the makeup on. Still in my tenth dream Gil wakes me up. "Morning sleepy head." He said.

"It's to early go back to sleep." I wined

"Come on your dad has a mission for you"

"It's eight o'clock in the morning give me a break!"

"Actually it's more of a shopping mission. Your dad wants you to buy all the things you want today and at the end of the day I'll teach you something."

"Dad can't bribe me for my forgiveness"

"It's a birthday present."

"What are you waiting for? Out, I need to change" I yelled. Gil did as I said but he left laughing as usual I took a shower brushed my hair, ate breakfast, brushed my teeth and went directly to the mall with Gil.

"Well where do you to go first?" he asked.

"Let's start in this designer's store." I said and after the first store I bought black, white, and blue jeans, shirts, jackets, shoes ext. It was twelve o'clock and I was in the food court with more than a hundred bags.

"So how did dad manage to pay for all this things I mean come on more than a hundred bags? You'll end up in the hospital." I said

"He has been saving all the money the Gotei 14 gave him just for you." He replied

Few years after the Gotei 14 added a new squad (due to Aizen's rebellion they were forced to create another) they were out numbered they added an organization with 30 people. The Soul Society were also out numbered because they sent people to the underworld where Aizen trains them for his plans.

"Wow I can't believe they could do that."

"Hey they are good guys not like the Arrancars." He said an added. "Anyways, something else you want to buy?"

"Well the IPod, Laptop and U.S.B for the internet" I replied.

We finished eating and went to the tech store and bought the last things I wanted to buy. By then it was already 1:30pm and we headed home. I was terribly exhausted from all the shopping and wanted to sleep but Gil had things to do and I had to join him.

"Okay, I'm going to show you something that might help you in case you're in the Las Noches."

"But why if I'm the strongest that **ALL **the Soul Society, the Arrancar, Aizen's 2 'assistants' and even Aizen."

"I'm going to show you just in case but I'm going to show you the secret portals from the kingdom if you get stuck in there and want to see us."

"How do you know that?"

"I have an elder brother that is an Arrancar and a little sister in training."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bring it up." I apologized.

"Don't worry my brother being Arrancar number 4 is something great `cause his getting stronger every day."

"Oh. But how do you know how to get in?" I asked.

"I sneak in just to see my sister and talk to my brother. Let's begin shall we?" He said and began to show me the map he created. He showed me that the basement, the second big room in the dorms, a bathroom and Gil's little sister's room. After that he gave me a copy of the map just in case I get lost in the kingdom.

"Hey Kimiko want to see a movie? It has special features." He said.

"Okay first the shopping, then this stupid lesson, and now a movie. What's going on Gilbert?"

"We're calling Tadashi later." He said.

"Then let's see the movie." I said.

It was 8:30 pm and we finished the movie and ended up watching another. Hours later Gil's phone was ringing.

"Hello." Gil said.

"It's me Tadashi can you tell the boss to send some backup, it's pretty tough here." Tadashi said.

"Hold on T, I think someone want to talk to you." Gil said and gave me the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, how are you Kimiko?" Tadashi said.

"Hi sweetheart... I'm fine thanks for asking, how the mission going?"

"Not so great, I really need some backup." He replied. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it."

"Don't blame you I blame dad for sending you when I told him not to."

"Hey did you saw my gift?"

"No, James hasn't turned in all of the presents from yesterday."

"Oh. Well make sure the emo number 6 gives the present."

"So when are you coming back?"

"In a week or so, I just have to kill all those monsters and dead souls."

"Are you and Ichin taking a break?"

"Yeah, Ichin is a little tiered and I'm taking few hours to rest."

I looked at Gilbert and he told me it was time to hang up. "Well I need to go so byes see you soon."

"See ya, sweetheart." He said and hung up. I have the phone and I looked at Gil. He looks like if he was in a hurry. It was barely 9:35; time for dinner was a long time ago.

"Hey foods ready. We are eating your favorite, steak." Gil said.

"Okay now you guys are totally freaking me out. Again the shopping, then the lesson, the movie, the phone call, and the steak; do you think I'm going to die or go to the Fallen Kingdom." I protested.

"Okay let's go." He replied. He took me to the dining room where everyone except dad and Tadashi. They started to eat and finished before I did. Gilbert stayed with me to keep me company. I was feeling a little down and I didn't know why.

"What's wrong? You look a little down Kimiko." He asked.

"I don't know. I feel like I'm going to be with someone familiar or like meeting my parents for a long time. I think I'm tiered."

"Well remember we are going to pack your stuff."

"Yeah whatever." I said. I finish eating and fell asleep. Gilbert smiled and carried me and put me on my bed so I could keep sleeping. Later he began to shrink my things and started packing them in traveling bags. All my presents, the stuff I already had and the one that I bought this morning were in the bags. It was already 12:58 and dad told Gilbert to take me to his office. They tried to wake me up but it was really hard due to the over so they gave up.

"You told her about your brother and sister?" my dad said.

"Yeah she felt sorry for me but I told her not to now that I know their real purpose." Gil explains.

"You know? What is it? I need to know why they are going to use her!"

"I made a promise to Lilly I won't break it Ryo."

"Well the only thing left to do is wait." My dad said.

They waited till it was 1:28 am to wake me up with cold water. I was about to beat them up but they were family I just couldn't do it,

"Why did you wake me up that way? You could have wake me nicely you know." I said.

"Listen to me. They're people coming here you have to go with them." Dad said.

"Yeah but why?" I said but when he was going to answer it was already 1:30 am and three arrancars and one of them had a 4 on his cheek.

"We are ready to take her". A man said.

"Dad what is he talking about. Am I going with them?" I said and saw two arrancar taking my things. "Daddy do something you know I can't fight!"

"Miss we can't keep Lord Yukio waiting let us leave now." He said.

"You have a 4 written on your cheek. You-you are Gil's brother aren't you?"

"Yes you are correct I'm Ulquiorra Cifer. Sôsuke let us leave."

"I'm not going dad do something please I don't want to go with them."

Dad looked at me very serious. I didn't know why what was happening right now. "Listen to me doesn't call me dad Kimiko."

"But dad…" I said but dad interrupted me.

"Kimiko I'm not your father so don't call me that anymore." He said.

I was terribly shocked. The two arrancars tried to take me but I was strong for them I began to cry. Gilbert didn't even tried to look at me and Ryo didn't show any emotions. Ulquiorra did a spell that did not made it possible for me to move. I kept crying and yelling. "Ryo please help me don't let them take me!" Ulquiorra carried me and the portal began to close. The last word Gil and Ryo heard from me was the cried of Ryo's name. After that the portal closed Ryo fell and began to cry.

"She was the only thing I was proud at and to believe that I had to lie to her, her whole life." He said

Gilbert helped him up. "Come one. Even though you lie to her she cried for your help."

"Yeah but I couldn't do anything to save her that was the fate her real father wanted her to have."

"Your right her fate was sealed we couldn't do anything about it but at least you gave her the best moments of her life." Gil said taking out a portfolio with my name on it from his man bag. "Here take this."

"What is it?" Ryo said taking the portfolio.

"These are Kimiko's memories." Gil answered.

I was already in Las Noches. Ulquiorra and the Minor Fallen took me to my assigned room. When we got there we the arrancars left my stuff and left the room but Ulquiorra stayed.

"You'll see Lord Aizen at eight so get some sleep now." He said and left.

I threw a pillow and it hit the door. I knew it wasn't going to do anything but I was to furious and devastated. I wouldn't see my friends again and the worst thing of all I won't see my boyfriend again.

Minutes later someone entered the room, a little girl actually. "Hello." She said.

"Hi there. Who are you?" I asked.

"You probably know my middle brother Gil." She said. "I'm Lilly Cifer."

"You're his little sister."

"Yeah… Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"My elder brother is in a reunion and I'm having nightmares can I stay here?"

"Sure that's not a problem I have a big bed." I replied. Lilly smiled and went to bed. I couldn't sleep at all so I decided to watch her.

At the reunion the 20 Arrancar where there, the two right hands of Aizen and Aizen himself.

"Well Ulquiorra can you show us what you saw in the Organization castle." Aizen ordered.

Ulquiorra did exactly what Aizen said. Ulquiorra created a hologram he appeared the entire thing he saw of me in the castle. Some people were whispering "what a wimp", one arrancar was amazed and another one wanted to fight with me.

"Are you sure you picked the right girl, look at her she's a wimp." Arrancar number 6 said.

"Don't underestimate what you saw. You don't know her yet Grimjow." Ulquiorra said.

"Very well then Ulquiorra, and Yasou you'll take care of this girl no matter what. See you all at eight." He said and left.

All Arrancars left the room Kaname, the third seat of Aizen stayed with him and Gin began to laugh. "Why do you find everything so amusing?" Aizen said.

"Mhm, for the daughter captain she can be very sensitive." Gin replied. "She's just like her."

"Just don't underestimate what you don't know Gin."


End file.
